Gyro Zeppeli (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Gyro Zeppeli= |-|Scan= |-|Ball Breaker= Summary Gyro Zeppeli is one of the protagonists of the seventh part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Steel Ball Run. He is an executioner who wants to save a child who he believes has been sentenced to die for a false accusation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B,' High 7-C' with his Steel Balls, Higher with the Golden Ratio''' | High 7-C | High 7-C', '''High 3-A' with the Infinite Rotation Name: Julius Caesar "Gyro" Zeppeli Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Jockey, Executioner Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (Can affect the muscles of someone), Vibration Manipulation (The Steel Balls spin can create vibrations to the point that it can destroy a part of a cliff and send the rocks flying at the enemy), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (After obtaining Scan Gyro is able to see Stands and harm them with his Steel Balls), Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Control and Disease Manipulation '| Enhanced Senses (Not only does Gyro senses get better but he also has X-Ray vision), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction |''' Dimensional Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can get through D4C Love Train's barrier), Biological Manipulation (Can age anyone it hits), Soul Manipulation, Soul Mutilation (Anything hit by the Infinite Rotation will have their soul destroyed), Physics Manipulation (The Infinite Rotation will force any target to change the laws of physics to make every one of their cells spin), Resistance to BFR and Probability Manipulation (Negated Love Train's barrier which deflects bad luck and attracts good luck) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level, Large Town Level with Steel Balls (Has damaged both Diego and Funny Valentine), Higher with the Golden Ratio (When Gyro is close to a Golden Ratio he can power his Steel Balls to the point that a single Steel Ball can break two other Steel Balls with one attack), Golden Rotation shots ignore durability | Large Town Level (Harmed Diego), Golden Rotation shots ignore durability | Large Town Level (Broke a part of D4C), High Universe Level with the Infinite Rotation (Is able to attack someone with infinite energy, This energy is so powerful the only thing that has shown to stop its power is itself, Should be comparable to Tusk Act 4), Ball Breaker ignores durability Speed: Average Human with Massively FTL 'reactions (Is able to hit both D4C and Diego, Is comparable to Johnny) '| Massively FTL |''' '''Infinite (Is comparable to Tusk Act 4) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level, Large Town Level with Steel Balls, Higher with the Golden Ratio''' |''' Large Town Level |''' '''Large Town Level, High Universe Level with the Infinite Rotation Durability: Large Town Level (Has survived being hit by D4C and Diego) | Large Town Level |''' '''Large Town Level Stamina: Superhuman (Survived through several shootouts, managed to live even after having been shot in the head) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Multiversal (Will chase people throughout multiple universes when in effect) Standard Equipment: Valkyrie (His horse), Steel Balls Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin: The Spin is a source of energy that comes from the nature the exists on the planet. To tap into this power Gyro uses two Steel Balls, though he has shown to be able to use other things like bullets as well. With the Spin, Gyro can manipulate people's muscles to make them hit themself and even stop someone's heart. If there is a Golden Ratio around then Gyro's Steel Balls become even more powerful. * Scan: Scan is a Bound Stand which forms inside of one of Gyro's Steel Balls. With this Gyro not only becomes more adept when using the Spin he also has X-Ray vision and can use the eyeball inside in of his Steel Balls as a third eyeball. * Ball Breaker: Ball Breaker is a Close-Range Stand, it is the Stand of Gyro's Steel Balls. Ball Breaker can only be used when Gyro is making a Golden Ratio while on horseback. Once the requirements are met, Gyro can use Ball Breaker. Ball Breaker is able to bypass any defences and can hit its target with an attack of infinite energy. If it fails to land an attack it will have the effect of ageing them to be about 80 years old. Key: Gyro Zeppeli | Scan | Ball Breaker Note: Despite what many people have claimed, Scan is indeed Gyro's Stand. The Corpse Parts have only ever given people Stands so it wouldn't make sense for Gyro to get a Non-Stand ability from a Corpse Part. We also see Gyro summon a Stand-like being during the "True Man's World" arc which isn't Ball Breaker because Gyro wasn't on his horse and the fact that at the end of Part 7 Gyro says that he has never used Ball Breaker before. So Scan is a Stand, though he loses it after the left eye is taken from him but he is still able to see Stands. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3